


what if, in another universe, i deserved you?

by grlkssr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Reflection, Sad, Semi-Open Ending, What Could Have Been, i usually write poems and not stories, idk how to write uh, im sorry if there’s any spelling errors, kind of angst, parallel universe mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlkssr/pseuds/grlkssr
Summary: tadashi reflects on what could have been with kei.deeply inspired by this article:https://t.co/Yi0e1jovVK
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	what if, in another universe, i deserved you?

what if, in another universe, i have you? i wake up every day with your arms around me, like we were the only ones in existence. what if, in another universe, i deserve you? what if, in another universe, we knew eachother by the backs of our hands, ready to fight against the world with eachother by our sides. unfortunately, that’s not how life works.

both of us know that. 

in our current universe, we know that is not the case. 

but what if, in another universe, we shared our new years kiss, and we held hands under the table? or what if we travelled the world together, you chasing your wildest dreams, i’ll be your number one support system. of course, those things can be done, but we will never have the freedom of calling it /our/ story, /our/ life. no, instead it will be tadashi’s life and kei’s life, not tadashi and kei’s life. 

it’s not like you did anything wrong, either. we just found eachother in the wrong universe. one that i’ll never get to live in. one that is buried beneath many possibilities and philosophies and theories about how the world works.

maybe, when i picture us together, it’s just a figment of another universe. we could hold hands while we walk down the street. everyone would know that it was me and you, just tadashi and kei. just us. forever. 

and what hurts the most, the most agonizing part of it all, is that i could’ve been in that universe. but instead, i have to live through the pain of being /there/. i have to watch you kiss him, i have to be there, at your wedding. our nights that we spend time with eachother, i am reminded of a love that never lasted. 

i still want you. i want you to know how much i love you, and how much i need you. how much i miss your warm embrace on the cold, winter days; or how much i just want to stare into your eyes until the sun has set. 

in another universe, i want you. i want you so bad it hurts. like the harsh cold on a winters day; and you can’t feel your nose. i want you, like when you feel like you’ve just had your soul sucked out of your body; lifeless, and unable to move your limbs. 

in another universe, i /will/ have you. i will be sure of it. i just wish that in /this/ universe, we would have eachother. but maybe, the other universes will become enough for me one day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i would love it if you could comment and/or leave a kudos!!
> 
> also, read this article. it’s very pretty:  
> https://t.co/Yi0e1jovVK


End file.
